The Eighth of June
by mdc1957
Summary: 8 June 1867 should have been a simple Compromise for Austria and Hungary. But for both, like their relationship, the marriage meant much more. And despite the changes surrounding them, they still long for this one day. A series of historical one-shots ultimately leading to the Doomsday-verse and beyond. Currently finished for now.
1. 1867: Matrimony and Compromise

After a rather long hiatus on FF . net, I've decided to start cross-posting my fics from DeviantArt. What better way then than a series of interconnected one-shots featuring Austria and Hungary all set on the same day in different eras? But while this is _very_ much AusHun-centric, expect Prussia to be a very prominent presence as well as things in general to not be like a fairy tale (at least not much).

At best, this is bound to become bittersweet especially since while historical, this eventually leads up to the _1983: Doomsday Stories _AU or Doomsday-verse. So also expect to see some foreshadowing with events later on in the timeline as well as mentions of the Sopron OC from Doomsday. As an added warning related to the above, this does get mature at points so be warned.

And _just_ to be safe, this is not meant to be an ideological, political or propaganda piece at all. This is a work of fiction that happens to have some historical context and inspiration. Also, I neither own_ Axis Powers_ _Hetalia_. All rights belong to their respective owners.

So without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

**_Matrimony and Compromise_**

**_Or, a Story from the Days of Empire, told through the Nations' Eyes _**

Somewhere in Buda Castle. 8 June 1867.

There were certain topics that Elizaveta Héderváry never really gave much thought on. Marriage was one of them. True, she was no stranger to the idea of bonding. Neither was she oblivious to what it usually meant, whether for mortals or her kind. This time however, it had practically become the most important word of the day. _With me as the lucky bride,_ the personification of Hungary thought with more than a hint of anxiety as she quietly made her way around the spacious hall. Still, she kept looking away from the bespectacled, elegantly dressed man walking alongside her. Not that she'd admit of being shy right there and then. _Though to think I actually agreed to this._

Smirking despite herself, she took a moment to glance at the surroundings. Amidst the warm glow of gaslight and elegant chandeliers, she could see the raised thrones where Ferenc József and his dear Sissi continued receiving a seemingly endless line of well-wishing dignitaries: a host of nobles, officers, churchmen and gentry, many of whom to the Nation's welcome surprise were of her people. Here and there, she could even see France, Switzerland, England and a few others of her kind amongst the crowd. All while an orchestra from the adjourning ballroom filled the air with music. _Straight from Vienna, too. _At least her new husband spared no expense when it came to entertainment, even if it seemed too German, French or even Russian for her tastes. Still, she would be foolish to ignore the bullet holes and cracks just barely covered up by the grandeur.

"Is something the matter, _Ungarn_?" The Magyar turned to find Roderich Edelstein speaking to her in German, his white officer's uniform still impeccable despite the heat earlier during the day. There was concern in his voice, although neither his face nor gestures showed it. "If the atmosphere is too stifling, then I am willing to escort you outside."

"_Nem,_ thank you _Auztria_," she replied in her native tongue, adding a soft if forced chuckle. "It's just that today has been rather tiring. I'm probably more concerned about Gilbert showing up. He's never one for subtlety, after all."

Her new husband scoffed ever so slightly at the Prussian's name, with a faint twitch from his eyebrow which she normally found cute. "_That_ albino buffoon? He would be lucky to even cross our frontiers without having his precious _pickelhaube _shot off."

_So says the one who lost to him, _Elizaveta snarked silently as they approached the ballroom. Even now she could still see the barely hidden bruises that were only beginning to fade away. Truth be told however, the warrior and former nomad still felt torn over the whole affair. On the one hand, she really did care for Roderich. Long before they exchanged their vows, there was no denying how he treated her as both an equal and close friend. Yet she still felt the wounds he and his soldiers inflicted back during her people's revolt nearly 20 years before in which even her newly crowned Apostolic Majesty played a role against her. And while Empress Sissi helped in trying to reconcile them, the Hungarian wasn't quite certain if she could ever be comfortable around that aristocrat again.

Not even the pomp and circumstance of their "wedding" in Matthias Church earlier that day really distracted her from that fact, let alone how it had all been arranged. Most of the fine details relating to the _Ausgleich_ had been fiercely worked out in the preceding months, making their ceremony as well as her new monarchs' coronation something of a frivolous formality. _Just what am I to you?_

Hungary found herself snapping back upon hearing a familiar-sounding tune starting to be played. It brought a smile to her face. _Rhapsody, was it?_ While the Nation personally preferred lively folk songs and dances, like many she was an admirer of the composer who for all the German pretenses would always be known by his birth name. _Liszt Ferencz._

"_Bitte…Liebchen_." the Austrian offered, awkwardly to her surprise as he lent his hand. "It is the least I could do with the entertainment."

A cautious though still assuring nod was all she needed to give before taking hers into his. Before long, she found herself being swept along with the music. Elizaveta had long since taken a liking to waltzes, but it still surprised her just how strong and lively, if not _sensual _her husband was right then beneath that stoic facade. She nonetheless had the presense of mind not to step on her own rather constraining gown as they danced along. Admittedly, the Nation preferred simpler dresses or even her military uniforms to the ornate frills, layers and fabrics she donned. But while it was wonderful how much the garments reminded her of Sissi's, the Nation couldn't wait to get out of the thing. Although that was a thought she'd rather reserve for another time. Neither did it really distract from the mesmerizing sight in front of her.

"Is something the matter?" she heard him ask again as the piece reached its climax. "You need not pretend otherwise. Rest assured that your concerns are safe with me."

"It's nothing, really! Though that's strange, coming from someone like _you_."

It was then that she noticed a more visible lapse in Roderich's face. A frail, sombre smile lined his mouth while behind that Nation's spectacles, his eyes seemed to have a more than a hint of anxiety if not fear. Of what exactly, she could only guess. _Though maybe I do know._

"Elizaveta, I hope you have the heart to forgive me," he whispered, almost as if reading her thoughts; this was not what she expected. "What your…rebellious malcontents fostered could have been avoided. But I don't pretend to be blameless for not supporting your drive for greater, _better_ things than this…than _me_. Neither do I wish to put you down or enslave your people. You – our Empire deserves more. And I swea-"

The Magyar cut him off with a deep yet tender kiss, bringing their lips and bodies close together. Blushing, the Magyar tried her best to keep her eyes meeting his as they parted. "Hope that answers your concerns, Roddi," she replied with a half-formed smile, the music in the background drowning amidst the applause of an unsuspecting crowd. "I really do believe you, Roderich. Just that after all that's happened – it may take time before we could really, _truly _trust each other again. But I'm sure we could make this work. We're husband and wife after all."

There was silence for a moment that seemed to stretch forever. She could see a faint blush appear in Austria's cheeks as he tried finding the right words to say. Somehow, as the couple gazed into each other's eyes, it no longer seemed to matter what the others around them thought. Not the Habsburgs, dignitaries, officials or even Prussia stood. Nations after all had a rather different frame in seeing the world that the phrase "Until death do us part" meant little. But in the end, there was no shame being with a person she would like to grow old with, even if that was not guaranteed to last. _Though I'm sure we can make it through._

"I'm…so _glad_." The aristocrat laid a chaste kiss on her cheek. "_Ich liebe dich._"

She managed a light, playful smirk as she held on to his arms. "_Ahogy én szeretlek._" The Hungarian took a moment to glance at the diamond ring on her finger, engraved with her coat of arms and surrounded by an inscription both of them had put to heart during the ceremony. _Indivisibiliter ac Inseparabiliter. At least the thought counts._

"If you prefer," Austria added as he slid into a more composed, though warm tone. "We could arrange for another opportunity to have our matrimonial vows. Although if you so wish, we could make time for a more…_private _evening. The night, as you may say, is still young."

"I'll look forward to that, _Szerelmem_," she answered back with a wink. "Whatever happens, here's to the Empire!"

"To _our _Empire, dear. To us."

_Whatever happens…_

* * *

As for some reference:

The _Ausgleich_, also known as the Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867 was the series of reforms that formally made the Dual Monarchy of Austria-Hungary a reality. Depending on the sources, it's normally dated to either March 30 (the beginning), May 29 (the formal ratification) or June 8 (the final declaration and coronation). I guess headcanon and Hetalia make use of the June 8 in particular as Austria and Hungary's "Wedding Day," explaining why that date means so much to the Nation.

Franz Joseph I (1830-1916; aka _Ferenc József _in Hungary) and Elisabeth (1837-98; aka Sissi) were the Emperor and Empress of the Habsburg/Austrian Empire respectively. The Kaiser and Kaiserin's formal Coronation as the Apostolic King and Queen of Hungary on the 8th of June, 1867 also served as the formal rise of the Austro-Hungarian Dual Monarchy. Sissi herself played a considerable role in connecting with the Magyars, seeing herself as more attached to Hungary than to the halls of Vienna.

_Liszt Ferencz _is the Hungarian name for Franz Liszt (1811-96), one of the leading composers and pianists in 19th Century Europe, as well as one of Hungary's most famous musical figures. He was also responsible in part for composing the pieces used during the real life Coronation ceremonies in 1867.

The Austro-Prussian War of 1866 was a roughly seven-week long conflict over Silesia as well as the fate of what is now Germany. It resulted in a very triumphant Prussian victory and partly contributed to the Compromise.

The Hungarian Revolt of 1848 marked a very low point in Austro-Hungarian relations as rebels and nationalists rose up in a bloodied struggle against the Austrian Habsburgs, which soon came to be a war for independence. While it is still celebrated in Hungary to this day, the defeat and subsequent effort by both Austrians and Hungarians to come to terms with that would help in shaping the Ausgleich.

The allusions to the Hungarian Revolt of 1848 are also a nod of sorts to Marj's _What She Never Knew_, showing the events from Austria's perspective.

_Indivisibiliter ac Inseparabiliter _was one of the old mottoes of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. It was meant to signify the strong bonds and unity of the Dual Monarchy. In English it means "Indivisibly and Inseparably."

...also, Elizaveta/Hungary's outfit is heavily inspired by Empress Sissi's gowns as well as her elegant dresses from _Hetalia_.

Some of the information was also based from the book _The Habsburgs: Embodying Empire_by Andrew Wheatcroft.

_Bitte_ - "Please" (German)  
_Liebchen_ - "My Love" (German)  
_Ich liebe dich_ - "I love you" (German)  
_Nem_ - "No" (Hungarian)  
_Ahogy én szeretlek_ - "As I love you" (Hungarian)  
_Szerelmem_ - "My Love" (Hungarian)


	2. 1917: A Strained Anniversary

**_A Strained Anniversary_**

**_Or, a Story from the Great War, told through the Nations' Eyes _**

Along the Italian Front. 1917.

Austria was tired. Tired of the seemingly endless shelling that could be heard this so far from the front. Of the bloodshed on and off the battlefield, more of his proud soldiers shattered with each passing day. Even now, his grey officer's field uniform still smelled of gunpowder, grime and God knows what else. And yet if not for the constant noise, it looked so much like an otherwise fine, cloudless day. _Especially considering what date it is,_ he added wearily while going through the map laid down before him. _Why did it have to come at such a wrong time?_

In all honesty, he didn't really need the map to know that the Empire had just suffered a costly setback in the Isonzo. Despite managing to push the Italians back, their sheer tenacity and persistence of those Italians still shocked him. _That they would throw themselves all for small slivers of land…_ He could also tell from a female shadow looming beside him that it weighed heavily on his dear wife as well, not that they have been able to speak much on the matter at all. _Keep focused, Roderich. _Keeping his arms on the table for support, he looked up just in time to see his aide approach the tent.

"_Mein Kommandant,_" the officer began in clipped German. "The Kaiser would like you back in Vienna as soon as possible for an urgent meeting. Rest assured that you car is being brought here as we speak. Also, his Imperial Majesty sends his regards."

"_Danke. _Carry on."

"Some grand plan," he heard Elizaveta sneer just as the man left, her similarly tailored uniform just as worn out from days of combat. It was the first time she had actually spoken to him, the aristocrat realized since they arrived here. "The front can't hold out like this forever, Roderich. But it's not like his Apostolic Majesty could really spare time with all this."

The Nation sighed. "You know Karl is just as burdened as we are. At any rate, he is doing his best given these circumstances. Even the peace offer he tried sending to France was meant with good intentions."

"And we all know how _that _went! How long do you think before Gilbert and Ludwig decide to send their damn armies over to silence us?!" the Hungarian snapped before trying to calm herself down. Despite the exhaustion, her voice came across just as strong as it had been during the battle. "Sorry, I've spoken out of line. Just…we could have at least gone off to the Eastern Front. Hell, a trip through those trenches in Russia sounds preferable right now! But why did you have to take us here against Feli?"

"Do you think that I _enjoy_ fighting Feliciano?" Austria shot back wearily, his own hands starting to leave marks on the table. "Mind you, it was he who turned against _us_! Then again, that _Italien _imbecile deserved it."

"He _hasn't_! And whose fault was it that drove him away to begin with?! As if you're doing such a _wonderful_ job in winning this war when your own people don't have the stomach for it anymore, Mr. _Auztria._"

"Neither are you blameless in all this, _Ungarn._" Austria strained to pinch his nose as he tried to keep his voice level, even as his wife's hands seemed to move threateningly, if reluctantly close to her sidearm. "Don't think that I haven't heard of that nationalist, separatist rabble coming from your people lately. I think they have made their disinterest loud and clear. How then can we save our Empire when you can't even fully commit anymore?!"

"Don't _push_ me, _te bolond._"

"What then? Go...on..." The aristocrat paused, realizing where this was heading.

If there was any consolation behind all this, the bespectacled Nation was increasingly finding it difficult seeing what that was. It was foolish denying that their squabbles had grown worse, let alone that their cherished _Ausgleich_ is being pushed to its breaking point. _And to think it started with that damned murder in Sarajevo,_ he mused bitterly as he wearily turned away from her glare. At least that's what both of them wanted so much to believe. He should have foreseen just how far everything spiraled out of control to the point that even those naïve Americans had joined against him. What ought to have ended by Christmas three years ago had turned into a perverse celebration of hatred. His, no _their _citizens were dying in droves in some God-forsaken battlefield or trench. All done in their names while the same was being repeated across Europe and even the rest of the world. A part of him still wondered whether this could have been avoided.

_The War to End All Wars, is-_ The aristocrat forced back a cringe, finding it harder to keep balance. _...Nein, not now..._ No matter how much the Austrian tried to hide it, he felt as though he was being torn apart at the seams. Whether it was talk of revolution, mutiny or mass nationalism, the chaos seemed to spread everywhere. From Galicia to Slovenia, not even Vienna was spared. That he sensed it in Hungary as well only made it harder to bear. _Why?! It wasn't supposed to be like this. I can't fall like this…I can't…_

"Do you regret it?" He turned to find Elizaveta moving closer as she broke the silence. There no longer seemed to be any anger in her voice, although a bitter edge remained. "What happened 50 years ago, I mean."

Austria allowed himself a faint smirk. "I am surprised that you remembered, _Liebchen_," he replied softly as he tried to meet her eyes. "But if you must know, my answer now remains the same as when we made our vows. I have no regrets."

A sad smile crossed her face as the Magyar reached for his hand. "Same here, _drágám_. But as stupid as this might sound, I'm afraid of what's going to happen from here on. I don't _want _to know! This war is tearing everything we have apart. And…"

"I know." Using what remained of his strength, he took in to a tight embrace, one which to his welcome surprise she eagerly returned.. It seemed like an eternity since they have had a moment like this. In a swift though tender gesture, he felt as though she was guiding his hands towards her belly, though he wasn't quite sure what it meant. Yet he knew from her warmth, the scent of her hair and the look in her eyes that the Nation with him was still the same fierce lady he fell in love with generations ago. Despite what had transpired, she remained his equal, rival, friend, wife, lover. _Indivisibiliter ac Inseparabiliter. Gott…Bitte, just this once, make this last forever. _

The faint rumble of an automobile snapped them both back to reality.

"_Boldog évfordulót, _Roderich," the Hungarian whispered warmly as they parted. A few traces of tears seemed to line her face while the small flower nestled in her hair glimmered. "I might as well say this. There may never be another time to – but I would be glad if we could raise a real family of our own one day. Like we tried to before. After all, we've faced bad times in the past right?"

The Nation smiled as he weakly offered his hand. "You put it best, _Meine Liebe_. I'm sure we'll think of something." He knew deep down however that it was hoping against hope, politics and turmoil be damned. The bloodbath would come to an end eventually, as all wars do. Even Feliciano might come back to his senses. But the odds of his, no _their_ Empire surviving it intact even at the off chance of victory was a matter best set aside. _Although it would not hurt to keep trying to the end._

"_Alles Gute sum Hochzeitstag._ Whatever happens, _ja_?"

Elizaveta nodded solemnly as she laid one more soft kiss. "Whatever happens. Let's find out _together._"

Outside, the sun had begun to set as the car came to a stop.

* * *

As for some reference:

World War I was known at the time as the Great War, the "War to end War" and the "War to End All Wars." The last two are usually associated with US President Woodrow Wilson, who used the term to justify America's entry into the War against the Germans and Austro-Hungarians in 1917, ironically in the hopes of the conflict putting an end to any future ones.

Karl/Charles I (1887-1922 ; aka _Karoly_/Charles IV in Hungary) was the last Habsburg ruler of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. Even before ascending to the throne following Franz Joseph's death in 1916, he was known for being a reformer and pacifist among many other things in his life. His efforts to both save the Empire and put an end to World War I on amicable terms ended tragically. He died in exile after a failed bit at reclaiming the Hungarian crown and was later beatified by the Catholic Church in 2004 as Blessed Charles of Austria.

In early 1917, Emperor-King Karl tried to send a peace offer to the Entente/Allies in secret, France in particular, in the hopes of finally ending the War. In what has since been called the Sixtus Affair it was to be passed through Belgium via his brother-in-law, Prince Sixtus of Bourbon-Parma. Unfortunately, not only did the the French have the letter published in a humiliating scandal but there were also fears that Austria's German comrades might invade for their supposed "betrayal."

The battle mentioned here is the Tenth Battle of the Isonzo, which was part of a bloody clash between Italy and the Imperial forces along the Isonzo River, which is now in present-day Slovenia. The Italians were able to reach into Austro-Hungarian lines at the cost of many lives...only to be pushed back in a costly attack to where it started. Coincidentally, that battle ended on June 8th in a stalemated victory. As an added side note, Italy was originally on the side of the Central Powers before joining the Entente in 1915.

By 1917, the Empire was in turmoil. Not only were Austria-Hungary's soldiers fighting and dying on multiple front lines. But it was increasingly plagued by a disastrous mix of economic crises, mutinies, nationalist uprisings and outright calls for revolution. As the chaos spread throughout the Empire, it increasingly found itself in an inescapable spiral that would help in its collapse at the end of the War.

...and as a last note, it's mentioned in Hetalia that Austria ended up weak and bound in a wheelchair for a time after the Great War ended, which given what happened to the Empire in real life, it seems logical. At this point however, he's on the way to having that wheelchair.

_Mein Kommandant_ - "Sir/Commander" (German)  
_Liebchen_ - "My Love" (German)  
_Meine Liebe_ - "My Love" (German; alternate form)  
_Alles Gute zum Hochzeitstag_ - "Happy Anniversary" (German)  
_Te bolond_ - "You fool" (Hungarian)  
_Drágám_ - "Darling" (Hungarian)  
_Boldog évfordulót_ - "Happy Anniversary" (Hungarian)_  
_

*Apologies for the last-minute editing. Hope the polished version is an improvement!


	3. 1967: A Forgotten Anniversary

**_A Forgotten Anniversary_**

**_Or, a Story in the Cold War through the Nations' Eyes _**

Somewhere near Sopron. 1967.

The morning was still young, if rather cloudy when a small house finally came into view. Thankfully, there were no patrols, guard dogs or searchlights anywhere in sight. In most other circumstances, Austria would have found the effort of getting out here, let alone slipping through the Iron Curtain unseen much more than a mere inconvenience. _Still,_ he thought. _This must be worth it._ Today was, after all, the 8th of June. _Has it been that long since the Ausgleich?_

The day had been planned in advance for some time now, the Nation knew as he turned towards the cottage. But whether it was over radio, personal telephone lines or even handwritten notes, everything had to be done in utmost secrecy. Granted, it helped that his aide managed to keep the authorities in Wien off his schedule. _Or that I've gotten them off my trail._ He allowed himself a faint smirk, bemused by the fact that his issues with direction actually helped. Or perhaps they were paying more attention to that odd new record from the Beatles. _England must have gotten peculiar for such music._ Still, although tensions were no longer close to starting World War III, what he was doing and about to have were violations of not only his so-called neutrality but also the very nature of the Cold War itself. East vs. West. Capitalism vs Communism. _Me against her…_

Taking a deep breath, the aristocrat walked up to and opened the front door. Calmly walking down the hallway, he couldn't help but notice just how much of the house was just as he, or rather _they_ left it, right down to the simple yet elegant furniture. It was very tempting to think, apart from a battered-looking SOKOL radio and some odd tools on the table, just how much hadn't changed. _Even though the world around it has. _It almost seemed like a miracle that the small resthouse he and his former-wife shared had survived two Great Wars and those damnable Communists. All that was left now was to look for her.

But just as he was about to turn towards the rest of the cottage, there was an audible sound of a rifle being raised from right behind him. Even though the Nation had centuries of discipline and experience behind him, it still wasn't enough to keep back a startled gasp, which nearly caused his glasses to slip off. Only to hear a strangely familiar chuckle.

"Hold right there, "_Herr _Edelstein!" the figure barked in accented German, though her voice sounded as playful as it was intimidating even if somewhat coarse. "Don't think you can escape from this one! Now put your hands up where I can see them."

Austria's shock turned into a faint sigh of relief upon putting two and two together. "It appears you have caught me by surprise," he replied calmly in formal Hungarian. "Though what would happen if suppose I _don't _follow your orders?" He could hear her chuckle, which sounded tired yet still with a hint of song.

"Why simple, dear. First of all, you'd _really_ have to shape up your skills a bit. I can't believe that _you_ would slack off on something like this! But more importantly…" Her voice grew gentler as the sound of a gun dropping to the ground echoed. "For being here, there is a very _special _penalty just for you."

The Nation finally turned around to find a figure in a drab military uniform that did nothing to hide the traces of scars and bruises left over from her fight against Ivan. Nor did it hide the fact that her people were officially Communist. That she looked even thinner and wearier than before only served to make matters more uncomfortable. Despite all the diplomatic mending between their governments, the Iron Curtain with all the ideological meddling meant that it could all go to hell at a moment's notice. And if the aristocrat were honest, a part of him wanted to leave right there and then. Instead, he shook his head and smiled. _You never cease to amaze me, my lady._

"I'm willing to pay for that, _Meine Liebe_." Roderich slowly moved forward only to be brought in to a soft kiss. After God knows how many times they had done this over the years, the woman's scent still seemed to feel fresh, even if only for a short while. As they parted he could see a gentle, familiar yet enigmatic glint in her green eyes, the flower in her hair reacting almost in unison. It was silly, they both knew. Officially, they had long since been divorced. And yet here they were, still feeling the same affections they had only a century ago.

After a few moments, Hungary broke the silent air between them, a gentle though bittersweet smile on her lips. "I've…missed this, Roderich. To think that we could pull this off…"

"I know," he whispered as he held her in his arms. "_Alles Gute zum Hochzeitstag_, Elizaveta."

-o-

Roderich spared no expense when it came to expressing himself through music. The piano before him seemed to come alive has he began playing entirely from memory. It wasn't so much one suite but a medley of pieces, shifting ever so subtly from Mozart to Beethoven, Chopin, Liszt and Brahms. Each part was as different as the long-dead composers who first made them. Yet they all managed to come together in a way that only centuries of practice could pull off. The melody was soothing to his ears. And glancing for a moment at the lady sitting beside him, so was it to her. Although something about her eyes seemed somewhat troubling for a moment before all his attention went to flourishing the final section, which was coincidentally a waltz they knew all too well.

"That was wonderful," Elizaveta sighed as the last notes continued to echo about the room. "It really has been a while since I've heard you play so _spontaneously_. Is it true by the way that you have a new music festival in Salzburg?"

"_Ja_, my dear," the Nation replied back, letting slip a soft smile. "It was _Herr_ Karajan's idea to start off such a new Easter tradition. And frankly, it might be more to your liking than even my performance. Perhaps one day I could take you…" He suddenly stopped upon realizing what he had just said. _Such things are no longer possible anymore. _"Forgive me. I should have been more conscious of our present - predicament."

The smile on Hungary's face vanished as she stood up, even though her voice remained gentle. "Don't worry yourself too much about it. I know how tempting it is to act as though there _isn't _a blasted stand-off going on out there. Then again, it's been hard getting any reliable news lately. Heh...I'm doubt even your so-called neutrality is any consolation in all this mess."

The bespectacled aristocrat shrugged as he stood up to meet her, his mind trying to think of something else to say. "I'm sure you must know the price paid for gaining peace. But I could only imagine what is _really _happening to you or your Warsaw Pact. And Prussia…I mean, East Germany. How has he been coping with this?"

"Gilbert…I'm surprised you still give a damn about him. Not many even care to remember now." There was a spiteful if weary tinge in her voice right then. "His bosses got him under lock and key again. You've probably heard about those recent additions to the Berlin Wall by now. And to think that damn thing started out so small…" He could hear her cringe in frustration, yet something in it sounded more like despair. "They keep saying that this is merely the status quo until our so-called victory. That everything's _just_ fine! But tell me: what's normal about having an Iron Curtain? Or having my people live with the Party's antics day in and day out?! It pains me…but I..._we all _deserve better than this!"

Austria could only nod in agreement. She had every right to be upset over this whole situation. She, just like that pompous albino, may have been reduced to being little more than Ivan's puppet. Though then again, most Nations were either on America or Russia's beck and call these days in this blasted Cold War. And as much as his leaders would deny in public, he too was a toy in this game of world politics. _None of us should even be in this situation at all._ They were great powers less than a century ago, only to not just fall from glory but also be torn apart. _Almost as though we were fated to be divided. _But what could they do?

Finally, the Nation closed his eyes as he took Elizaveta's hands in his, which seemed colder and more calloused than before. Glancing outside, he noticed the sun beginning to set. "It's not like we could just break the Curtain right here and now, _ja_?"

"Roderich, _te bolond_," she smirked bitterly. "We _both_ know our leaders would have us kill each other before they let us rebuild our Empire." The enigmatic glint in her eyes returned as he looked back. "Don't get me wrong. I'm still grateful for what you've done for my citizens. But just as much as I would like us to be together again…as a family…_they _remain first. And I'll do everything to make sure they see the day…"

"I understand." Carefully, he moved closer to the Magyar, lifting one of his hands to stroke her face. To his surprise, she didn't move away. "It will take time. Surely the Iron Curtain is not bound to last forever. But for the sake of our peoples, for _us_…we have to find a way through this. And perhaps one day, we may not have to pretend being separated."

For a moment, it looked like Hungary was about to say something, except the words never came out. "You always did have a way with words," she replied softly. "I'm sure we can think of something together. Just…promise me that you'll live up to your end, right?" She simply smiled, almost as she did during their wedding so long ago before holding him tight. This was after all, the same spirited lady he fell in love with despite all that transpired. Nation. Fighter. Friend. Wife. Lover.

Yet even as he took her in a deep, passionate kiss, with each lingering moment growing harder to pull away, Roderich knew at the back of his mind that their time together would not last for much longer. Sooner or later they would both have to part. Neither of them had any real idea when they could see each other next, whether it was a week or years from now. _But no matter…_ At that small cottage, there were no minders, soldiers, ideologies or pestering superpowers in the way. The Cold War could burn out for all he cared. _As long as we're together…_

"_Boldog évfordulót, Szerelmem,_" she whispered wistfully as they finally parted. For a moment, it looks like there were faint tears in her eyes. "_Indivisibiliter ac Inseparabiliter_. Here's to another hundred years."

The smile he returned to her was soft. "As do I, _Meine Liebe_. As do I."

* * *

As for some reference:

The SOKOL was a radio model from the USSR that was first produced in 1963. It was apparently made outside Moscow and in parts of Lithuania.

Relations between Austria and Hungary in the mid/late 1960s onwards were described as largely of economic and civil cooperation, although the Iron Curtain constantly hindered their ties and at times strained them along opposing ideologies.

The Beatles reference is actually in relation to the album _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_, which was released on the 1st of June, 1967. Coincidentally, the band also toured in Austria back in 1965.

Herbert von Karajan (1900-89) was one of Austria's most distinguished conductors in the 20th Century. He was among other things, responsible for establishing the Salzburg Easter Music Festival in 1967.

The Berlin Wall symbolized the Iron Curtain's divisions (between East and West) and the Cold War in general. More specifically, it split through Berlin, separating the Allied and West German-controlled half from the East German/"Prussian" one. In April 1967, the Wall was further upgraded to coincide with a meeting with the Soviet Politburo.

The allusions to the Hungarian Revolution in 1956 and Austria's involvement in it are a nod of sorts to Marj's _They Were Once His_.

...and yes, the cottage is the same one seen in _A Wasteland Melody _and other fics in the Doomsday-verse.

___Meine Liebe_ - "My Love" (German)  
___Alles Gute zum Hochzeitstag_ - "Happy Anniversary!" (German)

___te bolond_ - "You fool" (Hungarian)_  
__Boldog évfordulót_ - "Happy Anniversary!" (Hungarian)


	4. 1967: A Forgotten Evening

Author's Notes: This particular bit was actually a "deleted scene" from _A Forgotten Anniversary_. As a warning, there's a very good reason for that.

Hope you don't mind some _very_ intimate AusHun!

* * *

**_A Forgotten Evening_**

**_Or, a Classified Tale from the Cold War through the Nations' Eyes _**

Yet even as he took her in a deep, passionate kiss, with each lingering moment growing harder to pull away, Roderich knew at the back of his mind that their time together would not last for much longer. Sooner or later they would both have to part. Neither of them had any real idea when they could see each other next, whether it was a week or years from now. _But no matter…_ At that small cottage, there were no minders, soldiers, ideologies or pestering superpowers in the way. The Cold War could burn out for all he cared. _As long as we're together…_

"_Boldog évfordulót, Szerelmem,_" she whispered wistfully as they finally parted. For a moment, it looks like there were faint tears in her eyes. "_Indivisibiliter ac Inseparabiliter. _Here's to another hundred years."

The smile he returned to her was soft. "As do I, _Meine Liebe. _As do I."

Soon enough however, the Nation found himself pushed towards the edge of the piano. His lips met hers fiercely and just as quickly, struggling for dominance. It was a strange ritual, really. That they would have such intimacy with the same ferocity in battle as in bed…

"D-Do you intend to do it _here_?!" Austria managed to gasp as they parted. "T-This isn't the most _proper _place…"

Hungary's voice was coarse yet sultry, her green eyes glinting with lust. "Not enough time for that, dear. Besides, there's no one else around~"

It wasn't as though he was a stranger to such bold moves. With all their "special adventures" behind closed doors and away from the public eye, neither did he regret them. But it was a small reminder of the uncaring world outside. Still, all that seemed to fade away as a coy smirk lined Elizaveta's face.

"E-Eli…_Gott…_"

Before the aristocrat could react, she went up to untie his cravat in one brisk motion, nipping at his now open neck while her hands began pulling at his clothes. Or rather, practically _tearing_ them from his body, starting with his shirt even as he tried feeling his lover's warmth through her ragged Communist uniform. In most other circumstances he would have found this to be an affront to his person. _Except with you, liebchen. _But halfway into pulling down his pants, she suddenly stopped as though something had hit her. He could see her arms shake a little as though forcing herself back, her chest heaving deeply.

"We…we could stop right here if this is too much," Hungary gasped with a tinge of anxiety, blushing a little as though afraid of what would happen. "It's so silly…me wanting this…"

Austria simply moved his free hand up to cup her face longingly, giving a gentle smile. "Don't we all, dear? After all, we're husband and wife." Even if no one else, let alone Prussia took their union seriously, it was something they and they alone really shared. But just as the Nation slowly moved down to her breasts, he felt a firm arm push back. "I-Is something the matter?"

A sultry grin returned to her face. "_Nem_. Allow me~" The Magyar began a lively if heated dance as she tore unceremoniously at her uniform. For all Roderich knew, it may be a perverse mockery of her people's so-called masters. Still, he found himself entranced at the ritual as more of her came into view with each article of clothing tossed aside. Until finally she pulled away what remained of her undergarments to reveal a seemingly frail and unhealthily thin body. He could only wonder just how many more scars or grime had appeared since their last encounter. And yet it was still unmistakably _her._

"_Beautiful_…" The aristocrat breathed heavily as he reached out to hold Elizaveta's curved back. Only to notice her gingerly taking off his boxers, leaving both of them fully natural. "After this long…you never cease to amaze me. That y-"

He was cut off by a sharp yet tender kiss as she guided him towards the piano's chair. The Nation could feel her rough yet slender fingers toying with his hair while another hand traced his body ever lower towards his dignity. "You talk too much, Roderich. Now…" She moved teasingly to position herself on top of him, her hands pulling him towards her. "While there's still time…"

"_Meine Liebe,_" The Nation whispered huskily as he gazed into her eyes. "We have all the time in the world." Then in one fluid motion, he found himself inside her.

For a second, he let her warmth envelop him, at once so familiar yet ever so enticing. Quickly holding her steady, he then began moving gently while leaving increasingly frantic marks down her neck and chest, only to feel her wanting more. Even as he found it harder to control himself, he could hear his dear Elizaveta moan and writhe in her native tongue, their rhythms melding into one. But as much as he desired release so badly, he used what was left of his strength to hold back long enough to _feel_ her coming, her fingers clutching tightly, almost painfully into his back. _You…deserve that much._ It was only then that he sensed his own climax approaching, holding her tightly as though there was nothing else around them before finally filling her. As they rode it out, eyes closed, he brought their lips once more together. _Indivisible and inseparable..._He tried keeping the moment for as long as possible until all he could hear was their heartbeats. As much as the Nation knew how much of a lie such thoughts tend to be, a part of him wished it would last forever.

The soft silence was broken when Hungary finally opened her eyes. There was still a warm if blushing smile on her face as she slowly slid out from him, eventually sitting down to rest on his lap. But a dreary glint in her eyes appeared as she turned towards the window. Evening was approaching. Austria knew then that he would have to leave soon. _But not right now._

"I miss this, you know?" she whispered with a tinge of sadness even while she kissed him chastely on his lips. The world outside may be moving again, but at least they still had this much. "So…till we meet again?"

Austria brought her in to one last embrace. "_Ja…_" He smiled one more time. "…to happier times."

For a brief moment, he thought he felt tears falling down his skin. "

_To happier times…_


	5. Doomsday 2007: A Distant Anniversary

Author's Notes: This particular one-shot is set in the Doomsday-verse AU, which is based on _1983: Doomsday_, a post-apocalyptic timeline that follows a world where nuclear war broke out in 1983 . This one in particular takes place just shortly before A_ Wasteland Melody_ and features Prussia. So please enjoy!

* * *

**_A Distant Anniversary_**

**_Or, a 1983 Doomsday Tale through a Nation's Eyes _**

Outskirts of Linz. 2007.

By most accounts it was another clear morning. For most living in the Alpine Confederation, June 8th was an ordinary day. Then again, Roderich Edelstein had long resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't like most people, if his kind could even be called such. Absently setting aside a bundle of old music sheets, his eyes quickly turned back to the small pile of letters sitting on his desk. They were mainly from his leaders, but though well-meaning didn't change the fact that they seemed to be done more out of duty than actual concern. At least Switzerland and Liechtenstein were decent enough to greet him the night before, though telling him that they would be busy today. _With each other, no doubt,_ he sighed inwardly, though heavier than usual. _Still, there aren't many in these times who could remember anyway…_

Looking outside, the Nation couldn't help but notice the peculiar looking bird just flying about it. If he didn't know any better, it seemed as though it had been following him for some time now but perhaps that was merely coincidence. _Just like the flower-like form on it…enough. Calm yourself, Roderich._

It would have been exactly 140 years today since the _Ausgleich_ was finalized. Many simply knew it as a history lesson, a straightforward political arrangement that was meant to guarantee mutual and national interests. But for him, for _both_ of them, it seemed much more personal than a mere compromise. _How time flies._

Indeed even now, his thoughts couldn't seem to let go of a strange dream he had before waking up, which was eerily enough about those distant days. It had been a while since he had any pleasant dreams, or at least ones that he had any recollection of. It was the ball after the wedding, with him waltzing across the floor with a beautiful lady. Everything else seemed to fade in the background. Somehow, though he couldn't quite make out who he was dancing with, it had to be _her_. Who else other than Elizaveta could have worn that dress? Or the flower fitting snugly on her long hair? If she said anything at all, try as he might he couldn't recall it. Still, it just seemed too real to have merely been his imagination. _Unless…_

_Nein…nein…_ Austria shook his head before finally regaining composure, something that had been growing more difficult lately. "Have I gone _that_ desperate now?" he muttered aloud; no rational being could entertain such notions. "That _had_ to be an illusion. _Ja_…it had to be. Nothing more." This was reality after all. So much has happened since then. It was painful enough just coping with the aftermath of the Great War and their divorce, even though they continued celebrating it in private. But then came World War II. The Iron Curtain. Doomsday. The chaos, wastelands and endless searches. And still, Hungary was nowhere to be found. _None of this should have happened! If only I could have…_

The momentary bitterness vanished as the Nation heard the doorbell ring, followed by a set of loud knocks. As he made his way to the entrance, the sounds became even more persistent, with a muffled though familiar voice coming from the other side. He would have had the likes of _him_ thrown out, if not for the fact that the same intruder was also one of the few constants he had left from the Old World. _Besides,_ he mused wryly as he opened the door. _For once that brash albino actually did me a service. _It was exactly who he expected.

"About time you got here, Specs!" the visitor said with a somewhat playful look in his red eyes. "Got lost on the way again?"

"Glad to see you too, Prussia. And finally looking a bit more dignified than you deserve for once." Despite his mostly emotionless tone, Roderich had to admit that despite the traces of burns and scars, Gilbert's appearance was a clear improvement from the battered one taken from that messy Polish Adventure, let alone their first meeting. "But may I _kindly _ask why you're here? It is frankly a surprise."

A familiar though somewhat subdued smirk crossed the German Nation's face. "Your anniversary, of course! Surely you of all people haven't forgotten about it! I mean, things have died down enough that I could afford to crash in for a while! So…for old times' sake?"

_Except that Hungary isn't here…_ Austria brushed the thought aside as he cleared his throat. _Like old times, he says._ Giving a relenting sigh, he calmly stepped aside to let the albino in. _It's going to be a long day._

"Well, if you're so keen on pushing through with this, then come this way."

-o-

The garden had seen better days. Despite tending to some of the shrubbery and flowers, much had either grown wild or wilted away. The small statues that dotted here and there were likewise covered in dirt and moss. Yet as far as Roderich could tell as he walked down one of the stone pathways, there were still traces of old Imperial glory left in the arrangement, even as he silently shrugged off more painful memories. _If only you could have seen…_The constant sipping coming from beside him however snapped the Nation back to reality.

"If you do so much as spill a single drop of that beer, God forbid I'll-"

"Relax, Roddi!" Gilbert grinned as he slapped his free hand on the aristocrat's shoulder. "After all the years we've spent living, have I _ever _been incredibly reckless?"

The Austrian resisted the urge to slap his own face. As much as it was comforting to know that Prussia could still think so much of beer, let alone drink copious amounts that would kill most humans, there was no way _any_ of that would land on his, or rather _their_ garden. _Just be lucky that we're not killing each other this time._

"_Ja_…I could count the times when you _weren't_with one hand. Besides, it has been a while since I've walked here so I suggest that you show a little respect." He took a deep breath. "Contrary to its present state, this patch of greenery is…especially important to me." That much was true, after all. It was made as a gift to Elizaveta for their 25th year in marriage. And though time was not at all kind to his present, at least it was still here.

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten that," the other Nation shrugged before starting to chuckle. "I was here to see its oh-so-grand unveiling, you know? Hell, I even tried setting up a little surprise for you two…until Liz started chasing me around with that damn frying pan!"

Even the normally stoic aristocrat allowed himself a faint, wistful smile as Prussia winced a little as though from memory. "You wouldn't stop complaining about that for weeks after that one. And she didn't _let _you get the last laugh either."

Gilbert's smirk grew wider. "Tell me about it! But it didn't _and _doesn't change the fact that I'm more awesome than you!" He started laughing, very much like his usual self, before he suddenly stopped as though he remembered something. There was an odd hint of seriousness in his voice as he took another sip. "I miss those days, four-eyes. Really, I fucking do. You…me…Liz…somehow, we always managed to find ourselves on the same boat, right?"

"I believe so," Austria replied, shocked for a moment at this turn of events. The red-eyed albino was right. Between the three of them, perhaps even Ludwig, they _did_ share a close bond that seemed more permanent than any monarch or government. That was the case almost from the very beginning of their existence, long before any thought of marriage crossed his mind. And though they didn't always get along, some more so than others, it didn't change the fact that they still had each other at the end of the day. _At least that's what we believed before everything burned… _Not that he showed any of it. "But it's all in the past, is it not? We…"

"…can't take it back," Gilbert finished, sounding a bit more uncertain. "I know the drill. It's just…_hard_ trying to realize that. After what happened to West…_bruder, Sie dumm fuhrt_!" He started sniffing a little before pitifully wiping away the tears with his free hand, a more bittersweet though awkward grin taking shape on his face. "I-I'm sure he's having a ball somewhere! And maybe the others might be wrong about Hungary. But…you won't mind if I ask you something personal, _ja_?"

"_Nein_. But what is it then?"

The German seemed oddly hesitant for a moment as he gripped his glass tightly. "You still think...she's still around, let alone cares? I mean, that _Ausgleich_ has been over for what, 90 years already? After all these fucking Wars and _Scheiße_, you wouldn't be just celebrating something like this if you didn't give a damn about her…"

"I still do!" Roderich, forcing himself with difficulty to keep his voice level. "Elizaveta and I…may not have been the perfect couple or the great power we wished ourselves to be. And true, the years are growing more distant. But I _do_ love her, Gilbert. Even now, her survivors still live on in the Sopron Frontier and across the wastes in Partium. They are firm, resilient people…just like Hungary herself. If there's someone who could survive something as horrible as Doomsday, it should be her. _Has _to be."

The Nation noticed Prussia pausing as though about to say something. Only for him to shrug and give a bittersweet smirk. "I suppose it was from a pretty strange night," he began cryptically, glancing briefly at a familiar-looking bird flying overhead. "But I have a feeling you'll know the answer soon enough. We both will…or maybe you already _have _it. I dunno. Who really has a fucking clue about these things anyway?"

Turning his eyes towards the bird, Austria felt for some reason a small sense of relief. He had no idea why exactly but it seemed to calm him even for a little. _Just like in the dream._ Whatever that brash albino was trying to keep away, surely it had to be nothing. If it took years to find Japan alive and well, then perhaps it could be the same for her. So long as he had some shred of sanity, the Nation would continue searching and waiting. _Until we finally see each other again, my lady…_

"You know, Roddi," he heard Gilbert finally say after finishing off what must have been the last of the beer. "I miss her too. Maybe we'll actually get to see all of them again someday. So 'till then, _Alles Gute zum Hochzeitstag_!"

The Nation turned back to the Prussian, allowing himself a faint though soft smile. "And for just being here, you buffoon…let me say this once and _only_ once: _danke schon_."

He started humming to himself the music being play in that distant waltz all those years ago. And for a very brief moment, he could almost see her. Though that might be another illusion. _"Indivisibiliter ac Inseparabiliter." _

_Perhaps someday…_

* * *

As for some reference:

The Alpine Confederation is a partnership, alliance and federation between Austria, Switzerland and Liechtenstein, with the latter two being the more predominant (the central capital is in Vaduz), which emerged in the AU's version of 1997.

Prussia managed to survive Doomsday, thanks in part to the descendants of Frederich the Great/Old Fritz as well as Berlin remaining intact.

The "Polish Adventure" meanwhile refers to Prussia's war with Poland over the wastelands of Pomerania...which didn't exactly turn out well for Gilbert despite winning.

The strange bird is a _turul_, a mythological being in Hungarian folklore. Apparently it's a divine messenger that perches from the tree of life. Three guess who she turns out to be.

_Dummkopf_ - Idiot (German)  
_bruder, Sie dumm fuhrt_ - "Brother, you stupid head!" (German)  
_Alles Gute zum Hochzeitstag_ - "Happy Anniversary!" (German; for weddings)  
_danke schon_ - "Thank you" (German; affectionate)


	6. 1892: A Quiet Anniversary

**_A Quiet Anniversary_**

**_Or, a Story from the Days of Empire, told through the Nations' Eyes _**

Outskirts of Linz, Austro-Hungarian Empire. 1892.

Most respectable women would have found the notion of swordsmanship, let alone wielding a sword as a morning exercise to be unbecoming of their stature. Then again, Hungary mused as she parried nimbly against her sparring partner in a field shirt and trousers, being a _proper_ lady never really appealed to her. It also helped that unlike most gentlemen, her husband not only consented to such moments but willingly chose to join the Nation in them.

_Most of the time,_ the Nation added with a playful smile as she blocked another attempted blow, the blade in her hand flowing naturally with her movement. Still, it did feel odd how Austria seemed more eager than usual, given that they were still fresh from a trip from Vienna the night before. Or how the man was quick in suggesting the field facing his newly built summer house, the scaffolding and canvas left lying about serving as a makeshift arena. Nonetheless, it was almost as though he was hiding something. Although, she recalled with a smirk, it probably had something to do with today. _But not like that's gonna make me go easy on you, dear._

"_Mein Gott,_…You really…seem to be enjoying this," the aristocrat gasped haltingly as he tried to keep his distance. Despite how exhausted he seemed, she long knew that there was more to the bespectacled Nation than what his outward image suggested. "I just hope…you don't tire yourself for the rest of the day, _Ungarn_!"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me, Roderich," she retorted, a coy grin on her face as she moved slowly forward. "Just keep your guard up! Surely by now you don't see me as a damsel in distress."

Even with the playfulness however, her senses remained sharp, thrusting and parrying with centuries' worth of skill. Whether it was her nomadic childhood or those adventures from the days when when she thought herself male, the Nation owed just as much to her people's determination. That her husband fought with all the finesse of a distinguished officer definitely helped as well. Still, her mind kept wondering as she held her ground, just what sort of secret that man was trying to keep away. _Just what on earth are you trying to…_

The sight of Austria's sword tip reaching close to her head snapped the Nation back in time to block it off, only to lose balance and end up stumbling to the ground. That she was able to land without flinching at least served to dull the embarrassment. Still, she wasn't one to take the prospect of defeat so lightly. _Even if it's against you._ As she sat up, the Magyar noticed a peculiar mix of self-satisfaction and concern on the man's face as he dropped his blade to reach for her hand. Despite her predicament, she found it difficult to resist rolling her eyes in mock embarassment, let alone blush at the gesture. _Ever the gentleman, are you not?_

"It appears…I have taken the upper hand here, _Liebchen._ Shall this be called a victory?"

Hungary smirked as she kicked the aristocrat's legs from under him. Seizing the opportunity, she quickly pounced, pinning him down on the ground, her blade lying close to his head. "_Igen_, that makes both of us." Setting the sword aside, she moved closer, her hands moving to caress his face. "Was _that_ your surprise, dear?"

"_Nein,_" Roderich replied with a soft chuckle. "Although we have all the time in the world for such." Then in a daring gesture that surprised even her, he took her in to a deep kiss as they held on to each other on the ground. In most other circumstances, the Magyar would be aghast at being taken in such a manner, let alone caught in the act by a man seen in the public eye as a paragon of gentlemanly virtue. The same one who has over the years been her enemy, rival, master, friend and partner. But even after all had been said and done, no matter how many times they celebrated this Eighth of June, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"_Alles Gute zum Hochzeitstag_, Elizaveta," the aristocrat whispered as they parted.

"Likewise, dear. Likewise."

-0-

It was considered eccentric if not unheard of for a proper gentleman to indulge in cooking when a servant or a lady could do so. But as Hungary finished up the slice of _Dobos torte_ on her plate, she felt grateful that Austria didn't conform to such conventions in person. With each bite on the pastry, she found his handiwork ever more enticing. It surely more than made up for the rawly furnished surroundings. _That he even made this at all._

Nonetheless, it still frustrated her how Roderich had to leave so hastily for some errands. Wherever they stayed in the Empire, it wasn't uncommon after all for Franz Joseph, Sissi or any of their leaders to deliver some peculiar news with little warning, which at times served as a source for their squabbles. But though the aristocrat may have been well-versed in the fine art of discretion, the Magyar knew better.

Finishing the last of the meal, she proceeded to stand up and straighten the creases on the embroidered day-dress she had on, a part of her glad that her corset was a comfortable fit. While she was no stranger to changing clothes at a moment's notice, it still irritated her just how complicated putting on such undergarments could be. _Even if the latest fashions make ripping them off easier._ Her eyes then turned towards the draped windows, a smirk once more crossing her face. _Just what are you hiding from me, dear?_

As she was about to open them however, Elizaveta heard familiar footsteps coming up behind her.

"Is something the matter, _Liebchen_?" She turned to find Austria in a loose-fitting if well tailored suit; even at home, the man still seemed to put up an impeccable appearance. "I hope the hall isn't too stifling."

"_Nem_, it's nothing," she answered back with a confident grin. "Just felt a bit too stifled, that's all."

The faint hint of an anxious sigh escaped the aristocrat's lips before he cleared his throat. "With all the finishing touches yet to be completed, I suppose this may make for a perfect opportunity for some fresh air. Would you like to join me?"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Hungary quipped as she walked up alongside him towards the hallway. "Besides, I wouldn't want to spoil your little surprise."

"I have no idea what you mean. Surely you of all people wouldn't consider the Krone proposals to be of much interest to anyone but our economists. Or has Prussia been peering into our affairs again?"

No matter how many times the Nation heard that name, the mere mention of Gilbert Beilschmidt was enough to rile her. She pictured him with such bitter clarity, brandishing his _pickelhaube_ helmet and overblown uniform alongside his younger brother. Although they were technically allies, along with Italy to boot thanks to a treaty signed only a decade earlier, it didn't change the fact that the albino would be even more of a nuisance. _That he would…Hold it!_ The Magyar shrugged the notion off. _Nice try, dear._

"You really ought to know better than try your mind games on me again!" she sighed as they kept walking until reaching series of curtains set up at the very end of the hallway. Her gaze turned towards the aristocrat. "But pray tell. Just what_are_ you trying to keep from me this time?"

Roderich turned his head towards her, a faintly coy look on his face rather than the stoicism he usually displayed to the outside world. "I too am familiar with arranging for surprises, Elizaveta. But you have my word that it is not another ticket to the opera. What I have in store is perhaps – hopefully more to your liking t-"

"You really talk too…much…_Istenem_!" As she pulled the drapes away, Hungary found herself staring at a lush garden. Colorful rows of shrubbery and flowers from across the Empire sat orderly on a vibrant carpet of grass. Here and there were small, finely sculpted statues, all connected by a series of polished walkways. While right in front of her was a small entourage of excited if startled aides and servants standing behind a candlelit table. It did not quite have the expanse or spleandor of the greenery in Schönbrunn, _Budavári Palota_ or even distant Versailles. Still, she was speechless.

"I was uncertain, even with our household's appreciated help whether the garden could be finished in time," the bespectacled man continued, blushing as his eyes peared softly into hers. It was only then that the Magyar noticed the traces of dirt and grime on his hands. "It just simply does not befit a proper home to lack someplace for beauty – for solace from the outside world. But in all honesty, it would be so unbecoming of a gentleman – of a Nation - _Nein_, of _me_if this was kept only for my eyes alone. Still, I hope this pr-"

Briskly, Elizaveta grabbed the aristocrat, pulling him into a passionate kiss, his warmth melding with hers. It didn't seem to matter if their aides, Austrian and Hungarian alike saw the act, social station be damned. _Perhaps it's good for them to know._ Still, she knew, what they were doing would not only be frowned upon by upper class society. If anything, it seemed to fly in the face of what both their politicians, nationalists and even other Nations expected of them. The _Augsleich_ after all was formally a mutual cooperation pact, something that could be broken by technicalities or mere human failure. It's likewise tempting given the nature of their kind to treat 25 years to be but a short glimmer in their centuries-long lives. _Despite all that…I have no regrets._

"_Now_ we're even, Roderich," she murmured warmly as they parted. "And you have my answer. _Boldog évfordulót_."

The aristocrat smiled. But just as he was about to return Hungary's favor, they both heard a familiar, irritating chuckle coming from behind them. Turning around, she saw an young albino man in a garish if sloppily pressed German uniform, his _pickelhaube_ tilted slightly as he clapped. Even after all these years, she still wasn't quite sure if that buffoon was being sarcastic.

"Now what good is a celebration without _my_ awesomeness?" Prussia announced. "And it looks like you all started without me! A shame indeed, as I've planned for some surprises for this fine day…"

Just barely able to contain her own anger, Elizaveta glanced at her similarly frustrated husband; if there was only one thing that both of them had in common, it was a shared contempt for the Prussian. Despite the mounting rage, she noticed his hands gesturing towards a plate being held by an approaching aide. Her eyes soon caught a glimpse of a weathered but reliable frying pan. While a pistol or even her old spear would have been preferable, it hadn't failed her before. A smirk crossed her face. _Perhaps our day isn't ruined yet!_

"Gilbert?" She called out in a soft though piercing falsetto, the pan just within reach. "I'd like to have a _word_ with you~"

* * *

As for some reference:

The _Ausgleich_ also known as the Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867 was the series of reforms that formally made the Dual Monarchy of Austria-Hungary a reality. Depending on the sources, it's normally dated to either March 30 (the beginning), May 29 (the formal ratification) or June 8 (the final declaration and coronation). I guess headcanon and Hetalia make use of the June 8 in particular as Austria and Hungary's "Wedding Day," explaining why that date means so much to the Nation.

Franz Joseph I (1830-1916; aka Ferenc József in Hungary) and Elisabeth (1837-98; aka Sissi) were the Emperor and Empress of the Habsburg/Austrian Empire respectively. The Kaiser and Kaiserin's formal Coronation as the Apostolic King and Queen of Hungary on the 8th of June, 1867 also served as the formal rise of the Austro-Hungarian Dual Monarchy. Sissi herself played a considerable role in connecting with the Magyars, seeing herself as more attached to Hungary than to the halls of Vienna.

A _Dobos torte_ is a Hungarian cake named after Imperial-era pastry chef Jozsef C. Dobos. The pastry itself was invented in 1884 and showcased in Budapest in 1885; among the first to taste it were Emperor Franz Joseph and Empress Elizabeth. It's still considered a traditional delicacy in Hungary to this day.

The Krone was Austria-Hungary's currency from 1892 to 1918/19, replacing the more archaic cash being used up until then. It was intended to help streamline the Dual Monarchy's economy, though they were still proposals at the time the fic takes place.

The treaty mentioned is a reference to the Triple Alliance Treaty between the German Empire, Austria-Hungary and Italy, signed on 20 May, 1882. This event foreshadowed the Central Powers of World War I while the treaty itself lasted until 1915, when the Italians switched sides to join the Allies/Entente.

The _Pickelhaube_ is also (in)famously known as the German "spiked" helmet. It is often associated with the German Empire and especially Prussians. Although it faded out of use in the middle of World War I, some countries still use it for ceremonial purposes (and in Germany's case, pop cultural reasons) to this day.

_Budavári Palota_ is the Hungarian name for Buda Castle, the traditional royal seat of power in Hungary.

_Mein Gott_ - "My God" (German)  
_Liebchen_ - "My Love" (German)  
_Nein_ - "No" (German)  
_Alles Gute zum Hochzeitstag_ - "Happy Anniversary" (German)  
_Nem_ - "No" (Hungarian)  
_Igen_ - "Yes" (Hungarian)  
_Istenem_ - "Oh, God" (Hungarian)  
_Boldog évfordulót_ - "Happy Anniversary" (Hungarian)


	7. Doomsday 2067: Reunions and Endings

Author's Note: Here's a very peculiar and special entry that crosses over into Doomsday-verse, the catch here being that it's also in a sense an epilogue of sorts into Austria and Hungary's arc in the AU, moving the timeline even further than in _A Wasteland Memorial_ into the year 2067...which would be the 200th Anniversary of their Compromise.

As a result and perhaps inevitably, this deliberately incorporates elements from the previous Anniversary fics as well as stories from the Doomsday-verse. This includes certain phrases, situations, references to Partium (aka Hungary's other child in the Doomsday-verse) and Hans/Alpine Confederation (who's hinted as Switzerland and Liechtenstein's son). Still, I tried writing it in such a way that it's a stand-alone fic while flowing with the other ones. And lastly, expect this to be the last fic for the Anniversary-themed stories as well as for Austria and Hungary's arc in the Doomsday-verse...for now. The future is still wide open, but I hope you've enjoyed the show!

*Also, apologies for the belated edits! But I hope the more polished version is an improvement!

* * *

_**Reunions and Endings **_

_**Or, a 1983 Doomsday Tale from the Future through a Nation's Eyes**_

Somewhere in the Sopron Frontier. 2067.

By most accounts, the Eighth of June was like any other day in the Alpine Confederation. If not for the unusually gusty weather outside, one would have found it uneventful. But even from his quiet corner of what had been the Frontier as he tried remembering Mozart's brilliance, he knew the winds of change were coming. Or rather, they were always there.

Strewn close to the piano were newspapers and video-graphs taken from the 70th Alpine Commemoration. _Just a few days ago,_ the Nation reminded himself as he kept playing. One particular picture in view showed him with the rest of the Alpines back in Vaduz. A number of new, unfamiliar faces had joined the partnership over the years, but he still stood out alongside the two figures that started it all. Switzerland had long since grown more stubborn and stone-faced, although his blond hair remained as it ever did. While Liechtenstein seemed youthful as ever, her face ever so slightly more wrinkled than his failing memories pictured her. And at the very middle was a young lad in a Militia dress uniform; his father's scowl contrasted with his mother's soft eyes. _You really take after them, don't you Hans?_

In that boy, the aristocrat saw what was increasingly the true face of the entire Alpine Confederation if not what the post-Doomsday world had become. Indeed, more so than in any other part it seemed, Austrians were viewing themselves more as either citizens of their own mini-states or "true" Alpines. It was telling that since the death of his last aide, no one from his family had risen to take the man's place. Neither has the emptiness welling inside him faded away with time. A part of the Nation wondered just how long it would be before he loses any shred of relevance altogether.

_The others would be here for a while yet… Scheiße, what am I thinking?_ Roderich Edelstein sighed. Even if his leaders had stopped sending their well wishes and his own people were forgetting its existence, he felt foolish for dwelling on such matters on the bicentennial of the _Augsleich_. That an event from so many years past still meant so much to him was something not even time could take away. _That's one consolation at least._ It was only then however that he noticed the music had grown more disjointed, his hands no longer quite as nimble as they used to be.

"Perhaps my touch with the violin remains sharper," the Nation dryly quipped to himself, forcing back the urge to wince; he never got used to hearing how frail and coarse he now sounded. Still, there was no real malice in his voice. _I suppose it's to be expected..._

"Papa?" Austria stopped playing, the notes echoing as he turned to find Julia by the door, a mix of concern and excitement on her face. From her hair down to even her dress, the young lady seemed to look more like her mother with each passing year. "_Nagyon Entschuldigung_. But am I interrupting something?"

He smiled as he stood up with some difficulty, taking some time to adjust his waistcoat and cravat. As much as it still seemed like a miracle how he's managed to hold his own for so long, he admired Sopron's increasing persistence. Whether her people saw her as Transdanubia or as half of that "United Magyaria" partnership with Partium, she would always remain his dear child. _At least I don't need the blasted wheelchair again._

"Of course not, little one," the aristocrat replied calmly. "You needn't worry about me. I just hope Prussia hasn't arrived here yet. It would be a dire day if anyone would see me in this current state."

"Still keeping up appearances dear?" another familiar, if otherworldly voice added with a chuckle just out of view. "You needn't worry about that in front of me."

"But it would be improper for someone like you," he answered back. Despite the blush forming on his face, it still never ceased to amaze the Nation how hearing his dear Hungary's voice seemed like music to his ears. "In all frankness, _Liebchen,_ I look old enough to be your grandfather."

As if on cue, the figure strode into the room in an embroidered summer dress, still appearing beautiful as ever. She took a moment to embrace their daughter before turning towards him, her hands gently caressing the wrinkles on his face. "You needn't fret about that, _Szerelem_."

For a moment, a peculiar glint showed in her green eyes; whether it was concern or melanchony, Roderich found it hard to tell. But before he could say anything else, he felt Hungary's lips meeting his. As they parted, a smile straight from his past returned to her face. It was one of the few memories of the Old World he still had left with perfect clarity.

"It's truly been a while. _Boldog évfordulót_."

"Likewise dear," he whispered as he brought their child over. "Likewise."

-o-

As much as Austria appreciated pomp and circumstance, he was usually one to avoid such frivolities if he could help it. _Those days ended a long time ago,_ he mused while setting up the table before him. Yet he couldn't help but feel taken aback by the simple festivities being planned.

Glowing colors seemed to fill the small dining hall as he saw Sopron, her mother and even Prussia put the finishing touches on the decorations. Though the aristocrat still found the albino's mere presence and urge to install some obnoxious piece of furniture vaguely irritating, he smiled upon seeing a couple of flags left over from the Dual Monarchy put up close to the entrance, all still vibrant despite the passing of time. Somehow, compared to his fading memories of Vienna's grand balls, there was something to their small celebration that made it much more worthwhile. _That you even came back at all despite your own death._

Still, as Roderich sat down to rest, he couldn't help but notice the same enigmatic look on Elizaveta's face. Perhaps it had something to do with how less frequent her physical appearances had become over the years; he had long accepted that unspoken realization. Somehow, he also saw a hint of it in Sopron as well. _Just what are you hiding…_

"Anything wrong specs?" The aristocrat noticed the red-eyed Prussian smirking next him, slightly rougher in his Neu-German uniform yet looking just as he ever did. "I know that look anywhere, Roddi. There's something up between you and Liz again, right? Then again, a fucking bicentennial with your kid and dead wife isn't exactly normal."

"So says _you_, _Preußen_. But our kind have never really been normal at any rate," he deadpanned. "And if you must know, my concerns are more – _contemporary_."

Austria noticed a look of rather awkward concern slipping through the German Nation before that obnoxious grin returned. "Well, you look better with grey hair anyway! They're all the rage in Berlin,…"

"Are you _done_, Gilbert?" Hungary interrupted the albino as she walked up; the bespectacled Nation no longer wondered how the Magyar managed to make her way so quickly. "Julia would really appreciate it if someone would help her out with the invitations. Isn't that right, little one?"

Sopron nodded with an oddly forced enthusiasm as she dragged the Prussian out of the room. Watching the usually arrogant buffoon at the mercy of their child, the aristocrat stifled the urge to chuckle. _Like mother, like daughter._ He soon realized however that Elizaveta's gaze was directly at him, a peculiar smile lining her lips as she offered her hand.

"You really ought to relax more, dear. Perhaps a waltz might cheer you up a bit more?"

Roderich sighed warmly. _There's more to it than that, is there?_ "I haven't really danced in years, _Liebchen._ But it would be ungentlemanly for me to reject your offer."

"How typical."

The next thing he knew, Austria found himself being lifted up. But instead of a young warrior woman, he saw instead a dignified matron. A vibrant flower held her greying hair together. Yet the lady still wore the same elegant dress she had on back in Budapest two centuries earlier, the same spark in her green eyes. Even aged, Hungary looked as beautiful as when he first met her. _Indivisibiliter ac Inseparabiliter._

"_M-Mein Gott_…what are y-"

"Just this once, stay quiet _kérem_," she whispered. "Savor this."

Roderich recognized the music even as they began to move. At one moment, it was Strauss' _An der schönen blauen Donau_. In another, Liszt's _Magyar rapszódiák_. All were playing simultaneously yet with such harmony that it couldn't have been recorded, let alone come from the radio. Yet with each sweeping, sensual motion along the floor, it felt like their wedding ball all over again. He wondered briefly what England, France and all those Nations long lost to time might have thought of all this, only for that thought to vanish. All that mattered was the hope that this particular moment might last forever. Indeed, it seemed that hope might very well become real.

Then reality struck. For a brief moment, the Nation felt his legs grow numb as they finally gave way. Even as Elizaveta kept him from falling and carried him back to his seat, a notion hit him that he would never get to use them again. That sooner or later, some other part of him would break down. That those years of pain, radiation poisioning and decay would eventually overwhelm him before finally fading away into some unknown oblivion. _Perhaps to someplace better._He had known all along. But at that point, there was truly no turning back anymore. Despite all that however, he felt no fear or dread. He had moved on from them. So has the world at large. _What then of…_

"_You have your answer_," the Magyar began solemnly as she took on a more otherworldly form. "_Why don't I seem to appear as often anymore? Why you no longer seem part of this world? I know it's not really a proper anniversary present – but I wanted to give some closure. Most of it is your own doing, to be honest. I simply try to help you, Sopron, Partium – all of you along._"

"Does that mean that your role is over?" he gasped, finding it hard to keep his voice level. There were so many things he wanted to say and for the first time in God knows how long, he was at a loss. "After all these years…is this at long last farewell?"

The angelic figure shook her head as she moved closer, her hands slowly enveloping him. "_Nem. Nothing really ends, Roderich. I'll always be here. We're a family remember?_"

Austria smiled. "You don't have to tell me twice. Was that how you put it?" He sighed. "Though frankly, after all's been said, after Doomsday, after all our misdeeds and accomplishments have passed on – I don't regret you, our Julia nor how our lives might have been. But there is one thing that I would dearly miss…"

With surprising deftness even for his supposed age, he brought Elizaveta in to a deep, longing kiss. In the blink of an eye, he felt as if he had seen a glimpse into what he could only describe as a bliss yet-to-come. Somehow, it didn't frighten him any more than her true form did. When they finally parted however, he simply saw the same woman he fell in love and started a family with. Nation. Warrior. Servant. Friend. Wife. Lover.

"I'll look forward to it. Your wait won't be long," Hungary whispered gently, if knowingly just as Julia and Gilbert came back into the hall.

"Until then," the aristocrat murmured. "Let's make the most of this time. The day is still young after all. _Alles Gute zum Hochzeitstag, Meine Liebe._"

The couple took one last, lingering look into each other before turning to their daughter and former rival. Sooner or later, the rest of their guests would be arriving. What would happen from here on may perhaps make for particularly interesting times, even if it was no longer by any means the same world Roderich belonged to. Still, there was always one more symphony to play. And in the end, whether Survivor-Nation or Old World, it would all be worth it.

_Whatever happens…_

* * *

As for some reference:

The _Ausgleich_ also known as the Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867 was the series of reforms that formally made the Dual Monarchy of Austria-Hungary a reality. Depending on the sources, it's normally dated to either March 30 (the beginning), May 29 (the formal ratification) or June 8 (the final declaration and coronation). I guess headcanon and Hetalia make use of the June 8 in particular as Austria and Hungary's "Wedding Day," explaining why that date means so much to the Nation.

It's also mentioned in the _1983: Doomsday_ backstory that the Alpine Confederation was formally established on the week of 2 June, 1997. By the time the fic takes place, it would have been the Alpines' 70th Anniversary, which would probably stick much more to their minds than the _Ausgleich_.

Partium, like Sopron, is one of the Survivor-Nations that emerged from the "Hungarian Wastes" in _1983: Doomsday_. It's based from what is in real life the Hungarian city of Debrecen (coincidentally, it was called Debrecen for a time in-verse). It also has ties and connections with neighboring Transylvania, another Survivor-Nation that emerged from Romania's ashes.

United Magyaria is a future projection of the Hungarian Wastes in the Doomsday-verse, imagining what might happen to Sopron and Partium several years down the line. It's not exactly canon in the source material.

Neu-Germany is also a future projection of where Prussia and the German Survivor-Nations are likely headed: a reformed "New" Germany under Prussian and West German leadership.

_Indivisibiliter ac Inseparabiliter_ was one of the old mottoes of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. It was meant to signify the strong bonds and unity of the Dual Monarchy. Though since the end of World War I, it's taken a more ironic and bittersweet tone due to hindsight. In English it means "Indivisibly and Inseparably."

_An der schönen blauen Donau_ is also known in English as _The Blue Danube_ by Johann Strauss II (1825-99). It was originally performed in Vienna on 15 February 1867.

The _Magyar rapszódiák_ are known in English as the _Hungarian Rhapsodies,_ made by Franz Liszt (1811-86), also known by his Magyar birth name: Liszt Ferenc. Among the most famous of the Rhapsodies is Rhapsody#2.

And as an added nod to Hetalia, Austria's wheelchair comment is a reference to what became of him after World War I and shortly before the Anschluss in 1938: largely sick and bound to a wheelchair. Unfortunately, the wheelchair is more permanent this time around.

_Liebchen_ - "Darling/Dear" (German)  
_Mein Gott_ - "My God" (German)  
_Meine Liebe_ - "My Love" (German)  
_Alles Gute zum Hochzeitstag_ - "Happy Anniversary" (German; for weddings)  
_Nagyon Entschuldigung_ - "Very sorry" (Mixed German/Hungarian)  
_Szerelem_ - "My love" (Hungarian)  
_Kérem_ - "Please" (Hungarian)  
_Boldog évfordulót_ "Happy Anniversary" (Hungarian)


End file.
